


Love, scream for me

by avdieo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (don't take the fic seriously), Adult Alix Kudbel, Adult Marc Anciel, Adult Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gay Marc Anciel, Good Friend Alix Kubdel, I guess yeah, Living Together, M/M, Nath and Marc share a brain cell, poor Alix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avdieo/pseuds/avdieo
Summary: Nathaniel and Marc didn't have a date since a while because of their exams.Once the semester is finally over, they decide to spend time together. But unfortunaly, they're supposed to hang out with Alix...How would they handle the situation ?
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Love, scream for me

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a month haha...  
> I decided to write a short one-shot again ! Once again, it's written rapidly :'3  
> I hope you'll enjoy the story !

**Alix**

omw

gotta be there in 20 minutes

Nathaniel looked at his phone with a perplex expression on his face. He didn't know why Alix sent him a message and more especially telling him she was on her way. He tried to remember the last thing they talked about but nothing came into his mind. Normally, he wouldn't be bothered by her presence in his and Marc's apartment. She's so used to hang around at their place when she's bored that sometimes, they felt like she was living with them.

But this day was different. Nathaniel promised Marc to spend a whole day, just the two of them.

Since the beginning of their semester, the two lovers didn't have enough time to be together and do couple things.

The artist really missed his late night dates with his angel and that meant he didn't want his friends to tag along.

This night was supposed to be his and Marc's.

After waking up from his thoughts, the young man deciced to sent a message to his friend, telling her they were busy. But before he could finish his sentence, a new message popped up.

**Alix**

dude you know I almost forgot the game ?!

Can't wait to test it

argggh i missed the train

Next is in 9 minutes

I hate métro 5

Suddenly, he remembered. The game. It was the newest game he and Marc talked about for months ! Before they could order it, it was already sold out which was suprising and annoying. The two of them could have just brough the PC version but the image quality would drop fastly with their laptop.

Alix, being the awesome friend she was, already had it and promised they would play together. Of course, with his tiring classes and exams, Nathaniel had forgotten to tell Marc. Stuck between several options, the redhead didn't know what to do.

"Babe what are you doing ?"

The young man turned around and met the questioning eyes of his boyfriend.

"Uh..."

"You're standing there like you lost your soul or something" he laughed. "Come on, food is almost ready."

"Marc, honey..."

"Yeah...?" this one answered.

"AlixiscomingtodaywiththegameandIforgottotellyou"

Marc looked at him like if he had done something crazy. Nathaniel gulped.

"What ?"

"I said Alix-"

"I heard it !! How did you forget that she was coming over ?? With THE game !"

"I don't know, okay ?? I was busy !" he exclaimed "The semester was hard for BOTH of us !"

Marc exhaled loudly and let himself fall on the couch. His boyfriend followed him. He looked at the face of the other, trying to decipher his thoughts. Then the noiret pulled a cushion to his chest.

"Today was supposed to be just for the two of us..." he said with an adorable pout. So adorable Nathaniel felt his heart squeeze inside his chest. "Nath... What do we do ?"

The young man sighed and moved closer to his boyfriend. He put his hands on the cheeks of the writer and kissed gently his forehead, earning a soft giggle from him. From the corner of his eyes, he saw new notifications on the screen of his phone. Before he could do something, he felt the arms of the noiret pulling him closer.

"Babe..." the writer said with big puppy eyes.

No

Not the puppy eyes !!

The redhead tried to get away but they were strongly and stubbornly kepping him from moving. Deep down, he knew that when the puppy eyes were activated, his decisions were made.

"Can you tell her... That something came up ?"

"You know how stubborn Alix is. She won't accept no for answer. Plus she didn't open the game just for us. She'd be so pissed if she found out it's my fault I didn't tell you sooner..."

"What if we tell her the truth ?" Marc looked at him through his lashes. "About us and about our date."

That's right. None of their friends knew they were together. The two had been hidding their relationship to them for quite a while. It was mostly Nathaniel who wasn't ready. The redhead never had a serious relationship with someone before Marc.

He wanted them to take their time.

Being together for only 8 months, they started as roommates then, slowly, they fell in love. It was inevitable. Marc was someone so kind and fun, it was predictable for Nathaniel to fall for him. He was so appreciated, even the redhead's friends liked spending time with him.

The noiret was shy but fortunaly, it wasn't a problem to socialize with people like Alix, Kim or Rose.

"Nath ?"

Nathaniel was aware that his friends wouldn't judge him or Marc for being boyfriends. The idea of telling them had once occupied his brain. Maybe, it was time.

"Ok." the redhead said with small nod.

Suddenly, Marc lifted his head with a bright smile on his pretty face. He hugged his boyfriend with affection and ran carefully his hands through his shiny red hair. The moment he felt the hands of his boyfriend, Nathaniel let his body relax under his touch.

"You know... I think Alix already knows we're together." Marc added. "Maybe she thinks we're not officially a thing but, you know what I mean."

"Yeah. Maybe. I won't be suprised if she knew. It's Alix after all."

After few seconds being in each other's arms, Marc planted a last kiss on the artist's face before facing him with a grin.

"Hey, I have an idea to make her go back without us asking her..." Marc whispered in his ears.

Alix sweared when another cyclist almost ran over her. She was built smaller than most of the person of her age but it didn't mean she couldn't win a fight.

"Asshole ! Are you blind ?! You can't ride here !! "

"Fuck off !"

"It's a fucking sidewalk !!"

The man flipped her off which she returned the gesture with grace.

"That dickhead..." she gritted her teeth.

First, the métro being late then the stupid cyclist who was blind as fuck, the pink-haired girl was about to throw hands.

Feeling the anger creeping dangerously inside her, she tried to control it. She was going to spend a **super** afternoon with her **friends** and an **amazing game**. She was going to have **fun**.

With these thoughts, she felt the tension dissipated slightly.

Before arriving, she decided to call Nathaniel. Even if she's used to come, she would always make sure they were at home and available.

After waiting few seconds, she hung up. He wasn't responding... She tried with Marc but none of them answered her calls, which was odd. They told her they finished their exams and were free for the rest of the week.

She even exchanged 5 messages with Marc one hour ago ! After checking her phone one last time, she realized it was almost 2pm, which meant there was a chance that the two were still eating.

Alix sighed. Maybe, the boys woke up late, she thought.

Not wanting to wait any longer in the cold, she continued her way.

Her gait was light and she rapidly made it to the entrance of the old building. Thankfully, the duo's apartment wasn't too far from the métro. It only took her 5 minutes.

Once she was in the corridors, she happily climbed the stairs. The closer she got, the more noise she heard. At first, she didn't really paid attention to it. Probably one of the neighbors, she said to herself. Most of them were noisy, especially the we're-always-fighting-and-angry couple living next door.

But when she reached the last floor, she froze.

" _Ahhh_... Faster...!!"

No

No way...

"Nath- _ah_ ! Please ! "

"Marc... Marc.... _Marrrrc_ " he groaned like an animal.

The girl knew something was going on with her friends. She wasn't born blind after all. She could sense how crazy in love they were for each other but never, the idea of catching them shamelessly fucking came to her mind. Alix had always thought Nathaniel would act like a gentleman even during sex.

"AH ! Babe keep going !!"

Her bag slipped from her hands and crashed down on the wooden floor with a loud _thump._ However, it didn't stop the two. Conversely, they became louder and louder.

"Fuck- so tight... So good for me... _ah_ \- I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll loose your fucking mind !"

It seemed she was wrong. Immediately, she took her fallen bag and ran as quick as possible, the game already forgotten.

Oh shit.

What wouldn't she do to erase those disturbing moans of her mind ?

After hearing the loud footsteps of Alix, Marc and Nath bursted out laughing. She really fell for this one. It became too much for them to a point, they couldn't make a single noise.

Both of them were on the floor, clenching their stomach.

"Ahh... Haha... I-I... It was amazing !" Marc cried between two laughs

On the other hand, Nathaniel was punching the wall. The only sound coming from his mouth was a high-pitched noise.

It took them few minutes to regain composure. Unluckly when they looked at each other's red and sweaty face, they went for a round 2 of hysterical laughter.

_**Bonus** _

The next day, Marc was the one to take out the trash. He quickly took his keys and unlocked the door. Once it was open, he was greeted with a note. He frowned. He carefully took it, hoping it wasn't their landlord.

After reading the words, he felt his face reddening madly.

_Hello, Dear Neighbors_

_We'd like to ask you to be quieter next time you decide to have an intimate moment, and please, DO NOT do it in your corridors. Really. We know you're young but there're children living in this building._

_Thank you_

_Mr. & Mrs. Orle_


End file.
